1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to part of the body structure of a car and, more particularly, to the front body structure of a car body which is fitted with a modulated front end structure for holding a heat exchanger, such as a radiator.
2. Description of Related Art
In front engine cars, it is typical to install a heat exchanger, such as a radiator, in the engine compartment forming part of a front body portion of the car body along with an engine. Ordinarily, the radiator is positioned at the front of the engine compartment and is supported by a pair of, i.e., right and left, upper shroud members and a front cross member, both forming a part of the engine compartment. The right and left upper shroud members are secured to front ends of a pair of, i.e., right and left, front side members, each forming a part of the engine compartment, respectively. The front cross member extends between the right and left front side members and is secured to their front ends.
When a radiator is supported by such upper shroud members and a front cross member, a pair of electric cooling fans is positioned behind the radiator as a cooling means in order to cool engine coolant with high heat exchanging efficiency. Either of the cooling fans is or both of the cooling fans are activated in accordance with engine operation conditions. Further, in front engine cars, a condenser of an air conditioning system is generally positioned at the front of the engine compartment. Such a condenser is supported by upper shroud members and a front cross member as well as the radiator.
On the other hand, there is a tendency when designing cars, in particular passenger cars, to lower their front body portions in order to reduce air resistance during traveling and reduce the lengths of their front body portions in order to offer improved operability. However, if an engine compartment is formed in such a low height, short length front body portion, and if a heat exchanging means, such as a radiator, is provided at the front of the front body portion, upper shroud members and a front cross member must support the heat exchanging means from the back. Such a front body portion structure unavoidably positions the upper shroud members higher than and in front of the heat exchanging means. It is difficult to sufficiently lower and reduce the length of such a front body portion.